Before Us
by LiLkRiSsY
Summary: A sort of prequel story featuring Mary and Danny. It focuses on the trials and tribulations they faced up until the start of the series.
1. Prologue

Before Us

Author: LiLkRiSsY

A/N: I know I have an incomplete Las Vegas fanfic but the inspiration for this story came out of nowhere and I just became inspired. I will try to update the other story as soon as my muse comes and when finals are OVER.

Summary: This is a sort of prequel going back to the time when Mary and Danny were younger, from the tribulations they faced together and how they came to be up until the time when they start working together at the Montecito.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Mary hid behind her door praying her father wasn't in one of his moods. She hated him for making her feel so much fear, she hated him for doing what he did, she hated him because he wasn't a father. But she knew deep down, she couldn't permanently hide from him, he was her flesh and blood. Ever since her mother had died, it was her and her father. Mary had been to hell and back. Footsteps trampled up the stairs, each thump matching the hard thump of Mary's heart. The door pounded behind her, as she struggled to keep it locked.

"Mary! Mary, open that door this instant!"

Mary shut her eyes and would not utter a word. She reached for the phone on the dresser near the door and struggled. She dialed the number she had recognized since she was a young child.

"Hello, McCoy residence."

"Danny…" Mary whispered roughly.

"Mary! You open the door right now or I swear to God…" her father ranted behind the door.

"Mary? Is that you, Mary? What's going on? Is it him?" Danny asked quickly and panicking slightly.

"Yes. Danny, please…" Mary whispered as she lost control of the door.

"Mary? Mary?" Danny yelled into the phone when he heard the distinct click of a hang up.

"Dammit!" Danny punched the door as he ran out of the house. He quickly got into the yellow Camaro that once belonged to his mother and tore into the street.

"No… please…" Mary begged.

"Shut up! It's your fault!" Mary's father yelled as he backhanded her in the face.

Mary stumbled backward onto her bed holding on to her cheek.

"You're the reason! You're the reason your mother died. You're the reason that I can't find a job! You're not my daughter!" Mary's father spat at her.

Mary flinched as tears filled her eyes.

"Well I'll give you what's coming to you!" her father yelled.

"No! Stop, don't!" Mary got up from the bed and tried to run out of her bedroom door.

Her father grabbed her arm roughly as he slapped her across the cheek again. He threw her on the bed and began to unhook his belt.

Mary eyed her father fearfully as she prayed for someone to help her.

Danny reached Mary's house within minutes but he was afraid he may be too late. He had to help her. He burst into the locked house and ran up the stairs, which seemed to take him light years to reach Mary's room. He still found it locked as he pounded on it and threw his weight against the door.

At the noise, Mary's father turned around sharply as the door broke in. Danny locked eyes with the man he hated more than anyone he could think of. Danny's face contorted into rage that would have terrified anyone as Mary's father cowered slightly. The punch came immediately and suddenly. The shattering of Mary's father's jaw echoed through the room. As her father fell to the ground, Danny continued to kick the man on the ground, still full of rage.

Mary quickly yelled, "Danny! Danny, stop!" When he continued, Mary got up from the bed and grabbed his arm. When he pulled his arm free from her grasp, she got in between Danny and her father. She looked into his eyes, tears still falling from hers, and grabbed his hand. Danny immediately halted his actions as he grabbed her shoulders and looked over Mary.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." Mary replied timidly.

"Did he do anything?"

"No, you came just in time."

Danny looked down at Mary's father who was still groaning in pain, and said, disgusted, "I hope you rot in hell. Come on Mary."

Danny led Mary out of the bedroom and while she stood, a little dazed in her own world, Danny wandered back into the room, leaned in close to her father, and whispered deadly, "I swear, if you _ever_ go near her let alone touch her again, I will kill you, make no mistake."

"Mary, let's go." Danny said lightly holding her shoulders as they walked into the sunlight.

Mary looked up at the sky and whimpered lightly. She turned toward Danny as tears suddenly rushed into her face and she collapsed into his chest, crying her eyes out. Danny held on close to Mary, inhaling her scent, feeling helpless.

Continued… please RR!


	2. Friends at first sight

Before Us

Author: LiLkRiSsY

A/N Note: The first names of Mary and Danny's mothers are completely made up, I have no idea what the real names are, I'm also changing the age which Danny and Mary met because I don't really know what kind of conversation two-year olds engage in. I find this chapter a little bit dull but it's an establishment chapter and they're kids so… well just try to enjoy and I will have the next chapter up hopefully soon.

Summary: Mary and Danny's childhood beginnings.

Chapter 2: Friends at first sight

A young woman, pale with reddish-brown hair was clutching the hand of a vivacious, red-headed little girl. She sat down on the park bench as the little girl ran off in the direction of the slides. The woman smiled faintly as she stared at her beautiful daughter. It pained her heart when she though about how she wouldn't be able to watch her grow up. There were many kids there for little Mary Connell to play with, including one small little boy who was cute as a button and trotted after Mary when she went to the slide.

"Is that your little girl?" a pretty woman asked.

"Sure is," responded the woman, smiling proudly.

"She's adorable." remarked the pretty woman.

"Thank you."

"My name's Alison McCoy," said the pretty woman as she stuck out her hand.

"Patricia Connell." replied the pale young woman as she shook her hand.

"That's my little boy, Danny right there."

"He's adorable as well."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the playground, the little boy who was following Mary came up to her and smiled. He had a radiant smile, even for a five-year old.

"Hi." Mary Connell said shyly.

"Hi, I'm Danny." the boy replied. "What's your name?"

"Mary."

"Want to play, Mary?"

"Okay."

The two children ran and played around in the playground unbeknownst that they would be connected forever.

"That's my mom." Danny said proudly to Mary, as he pointed to the pretty young woman.

"She's sitting next to my mom." Mary remarked as she looked on.

"How old are you, anyway?" Danny asked curiously.

"Five." Mary replied.

"I'm five and 8 months." Danny said with superiority.

Mary didn't reply as Danny flashed his big smile, the smile that would allow him to get away with a lot in life.

"Let's build sand castles." Danny said as he grabbed onto Mary's hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are you married?" Alison asked Patricia.

"Used to be." Patricia said looking at her ring-less finger.

"Oh, that's too bad. It didn't work out?"

"No, he was a jerk of a husband. Are you married?" Patricia asked in order to swing the subject.

"Going on 6 years now." Alison said proudly.

"That's great."

"Listen, would you like to have dinner with us sometime? My husband would love to have you. Mary and Danny could play together."

"I don't know…" replied Patricia uncertainly. "I really hate to intrude…"

"Oh, it's no trouble at all! I always tend to make too much food and a lot ends up in the garbage if my husband and Danny don't devour it first."

"Okay, sure. I'd love to join your family."

"Great. Well, I'd better be getting on now." Alison said as she gathered her things.

"Me too." Patricia got up slowly and gingerly and called out, "Mary! Time to go!"

"Danny, you too!" Alison called out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The two children turned their heads at the sound of their mother's voices. They were in the midst of finishing their sandcastle.

"I have to go, my mother's calling me." Mary said as she stood up.

"Me too." Danny said as he also stood up. "See you, Mary!" Danny yelled as he ran towards his mother.

"Bye." Mary said faintly and quietly.

"Did you have fun sweetie?" Patricia asked her daughter.

"Yes."

"Do you like Danny?" Patricia asked.

"Oh, sure. He's fun to play with." Mary replied as her stomach flipped over just a little bit.

"That's great, honey. Danny's mother invited us for dinner tomorrow. How would you like to go? You can play with Danny again." Patricia asked with a smile.

"Sure, mommy." Mary replied as she took hold of her mother's hand.

"Is Daddy going too?" Mary asked quietly.

Patricia paused in mid-stride as she pondered the answer.

"No, sweetie, he isn't."

"Okay." Mary pushed for no further explanations. She was content with holding onto her mother's hand and walking along the park. But most of all she was content because she felt she made a new friend.

_He sure has a cute smile._ Mary thought happily. Mary skipped happily along her mother's side as she anxiously waited for tomorrow night to arrive.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Have fun?" Alison McCoy asked her young son.

"Yeah." Danny replied.

"That little Mary Connell is adorable isn't she?" Alison remarked.

"I guess."

"We're having her over for dinner tomorrow night. You can play with her some more."

"Okay." Danny said.

"Wash up, Danny, Daddy's going to be home soon and dinner's almost ready." Alison McCoy said to Danny as she busied herself in the kitchen.

Danny trudged to sink in the restroom grudgingly squirting soap on his dirtied hands. As he rubbed his palms together and saw the small crystals of sand appear in the basin, his thoughts flashed to that little shy red-headed girl.

_Mary._

Danny smiled as he thought about the way her nose scrunched up and her shy, timid smile.

Continued… please R&R!


	3. Sadness

Before Us

Author: LiLkRiSsY

A/N Note: This is absolutely made up on my account so don't take this seriously and incorporate it as real when you do watch Las Vegas. I think this chapter starts the buildup of Mary and Danny's relationship so enjoy!

Summary: A tragedy will bring Danny and Mary closer.

Chapter 2: A Sadness

_Dinner the next day_

"Patricia, welcome!" Alison McCoy exclaimed as she opened the door in her cherry decorated apron. "Oh, Mary, sweetheart, you look so adorable in your little dress." Alison smiled at the small, 5 year old.

Mary in a flowered yellow dress held onto her mother's hand harder as she smiled shyly and replied lightly, "Thank you."

"Thank you for having us, Alison." Patricia smiled.

A handsome looking gentleman hung near the dinner table awkwardly offering a smile to Patricia and Mary.

"This is my husband, Larry. Larry, this is Patricia Connell and her daughter, Mary." Alison introduced the trio to each other.

"It's very nice to meet you two." Larry shook the hands of both Patricia and Mary.

"Likewise." Patricia replied.

"Danny! Dinner is ready!" Alison yelled toward the stairs in her home. "He's always playing with his games before dinner." Alison explained to Patricia.

Danny flew down the stairs a few moments later in a dress shirt and dress pants.

"Oh, don't you look adorable!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Thank you, Ms. Connell." Danny replied with a grown-up voice as he flashed his trademark grin. "Hi, Mary." Danny said.

"Hi." Mary replied.

"Okay, so let's get to dinner!" Alison exclaimed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Dinner was delicious, Alison." Patricia said.

"Thank you, I always thought I did best with pot roast." Alison said.

Danny nudged Mary with his elbow lightly at the dinner table and motioned his thumb toward the stairs and with a slight tilt of his head. Mary nodded.

"Mom, can Mary and me be excused?" Danny announced.

"_May _Mary and I." Alison emphasized to her young son.

"Okay. _May_ Mary and me be excused?" Danny said with a grin.

Alison sighed and smiled at her only child, "Yes you two may."

Danny grabbed onto Mary's hand as he dragged her upstairs quickly.

"This is my room." Danny indicated as he stepped in.

The room was mayhem, toys were strewn all over the room, and games littered the bed and desk, the bed messy and undone. Mary scrunched her nose as she thought of her own spotless, organized room.

Danny smiled as he watched Mary scrunch up her nose.

"Have you ever played Nintendo?" Danny asked as he took a seat on the floor pushing aside some toys.

Mary shook her head as Danny plugged in two controllers handing the other one to Mary. Mary looked at it and hesitantly took it.

They played for nearly an hour as Mary got the hang of it and even beat Danny at the last game.

"NO FAIR!" Danny exclaimed. "You cheated."

"Did not." Mary said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Danny smiled nonetheless as he noticed Mary being more open with him and less shy.

Downstairs, a second after Danny took a hold of Mary's hand, they heard a thud and a scream came from downstairs.

"OH MY GOD, Larry!"

Danny and Mary looked at each other quizzically as they rushed downstairs to see what was going on.

What they came upon would haunt them for a long time.

Patricia Connell lay on the floor, pale as a ghost, her eyes shut, and unmoving.

Mary released Danny's hand immediately and ran to her mother.

"Mommy? Mommy? Wake up!" Mary nudged her mother with both hands, repeatedly and harder after each push.

"Mary, honey." Alison picked up Mary and hugged her tightly as she swung her side to side. "Your mommy will be okay, doctors are coming and they'll make your mommy feel better."

Tears burst out of Mary's eyes as she shook her head and cried into Mrs. McCoy's blouse. Larry picked up Danny and hugged him tightly as well. The four of them stayed this way until the sirens of the ambulance could be heard.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_The funeral, 1 week later_

Mary was dressed in a modest little black dress as she held on to Alison McCoy's hand. She wandered the church for a few moments before being found by Alison. The tears seemed to be completely absorbed out of Mary's eyes and she did not shed a tear. The ceremony took place with Mary staring out into a vacuous space not noticing anything around her.

Many relatives and friends Mary were not even close to hugged her and said that everything would be okay which only bothered Mary more. Eventually a light haired man that Mary recognized came up.

"Mary. Oh, my little girl." Frank Connell said to his only daughter.

"Daddy?" Mary asked unable to believe her father was here. She had not seen him since he and her mother divorced.

"You'll be okay, sweetie. You'll be living with Daddy now." Frank Connell said as he hugged Mary.

Mary was relieved, she still had her father. Her mother was her world, but there were still people that loved her and Mary was grateful. She would always miss her mother and that void would stay with her.

At the burial site, Mary was the last to toss a red rose upon her mother's casket. She thought and communicated to her mother, "I love you, mommy, I'll miss you."

Mary tossed the rose in and stepped back from the hole. As she watched her mother's casket descend into the ground, tears crept into her dry eyes. She wiped them furiously away.

A hand suddenly grabbed onto hers and squeezed. Mary looked to her right into the face of Danny McCoy. He pulled her into an awkward, 5 year old child hug, but nonetheless comforting to Mary as she let herself cry into the shoulder of the person who she would always be able to count on.

Continued… please R&R!


End file.
